The One
by Sakufannel
Summary: Alice Liddell y Jack Frost han disfrutado de una feliz relación, no hay nada que los pueda separar. Pero a veces el destino puede ser cruel y romper hasta las promesas más sinceras


Hola, hoy les traigo una pequeña historia que fue inspirada por canciones tristes, en especial Th One that got away xP gracias a mi mejor amiga que me ayudó a escribirla.

Espero que les guste y si lo hacen. Dejen un pequeño Review en serio me ayuda a saber que hay gente a la que le gusta lo que escribo. Sin más que decir, que lo disfruten.

* * *

Salgo después de un día agotador en la editorial, la nieve cubre suavemente mis hombros como aquel día. Una presión ataca mi pecho al recordar nuestra última conversación y sin poder evitarlo me dirijo hacia el lugar en el que sé que te encontraré.

Empiezo a caminar y veo a unos niños jugando de la misma forma en que lo hicimos hace tantos años atrás, me quedo viendo la escena hasta que mi mente empieza a divagar con nuestros recuerdos.

Nos conocimos cuando sólo éramos unos niños. Yo una solitaria, tú, él más popular de la escuela. Había muchas diferencias entre nosotros pero algo que nos unía. Ambos sabíamos lo que era estar solo.

Te decía e incluso llegué a gritarte para que te alejaras de mí, que solo perdías el tiempo al intentar que me volviera tu amiga pero tú nunca te rendiste. Nos volvimos muy buenos amigos, después de varias disputas. Siempre tan diferentes aunque de alguna manera éramos iguales. Nos complementábamos como la imaginación y la diversión.

Una fuerte ventisca me despierta y sigo caminando tratando de calmar mis sentimientos y logrando que empeoren con cada paso que doy. Sé que me lastimo, que no debería estar haciendo esto pero tengo muchas ganas de sentir tu presencia, de verte. De poder sentir que estamos juntos otra vez.

Estoy a punto de llegar sólo tengo que dar vuelta en el restaurante "Mad Hatter" el lugar donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso…

Viéndolo en perspectiva ahora entiendo cómo fue que nos enamoramos. No fue hasta ahora que pude comprenderlo, es que éramos polos opuestos, siempre lo fuimos. Y eso no evitó que te volvieras la persona más importante para mí.

Poco a poco lograste que abriera mi corazón, que dejara el dolor y el miedo atrás…Me hiciste una versión mejor de mí misma, y no tienes idea cómo me sentí cuando me dijiste lo mismo.

-Gracias-te miré mientras me sonrojaba un poco.

-¿Por?

-Por ayudarme a ser mejor persona sin pedirlo.

-¿Yo? ¡Tú lo hiciste conmigo!-sonreíste dulcemente remarcando tus mejillas sonrojadas-Me ayudaste y no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco.

Pero no fue hasta nuestro primer año de Preparatoria en el que al fin nos atrevimos a confesar nuestros sentimientos. Al parecer los únicos que no se habían dado cuenta de nuestros sentimientos éramos nosotros, porque recuerdo que cuando se lo dijimos a nuestros amigos recibimos burlas, felicitaciones y algunos comentarios sarcásticos.

Cuando cumplimos 18 nuestra relación iba excelente y para celebrar nuestro tercer año se te ocurrió comprar unos dijes.

Un copo de nieve y una taza de té…

-Siempre juntos-me prometiste aquella noche bajo la luz de la luna.

-Siempre-te dije antes de besarte.

Pasó el tiempo y ambos empezamos hablar de la idea de formalizar aún más nuestra relación, así que decidimos vivir juntos.

Puedo recordar perfectamente las veces en que hablamos de nuestro futuro, prometiéndonos nunca dejarnos solos. Estar juntos sin importar que y durante ese tiempo creí en tus palabras y en las mías.

Yo no podía imaginarme amando a otra persona que no fueras tú…pero el destino puede llegar a ser cruel de tantas maneras.

Mi mente ya no puede más, cada recuerdo provoca que una lágrima recorra mis mejillas pero no puedo evitarlo, algo me impulsa a seguir adelante. Y en especial cuando escucho nuestra canción, una antigua melodía en piano que te enseñé cuando teníamos 12 durante nuestra clase de música.

Al empezar a tararearla comienzo a recordar las veces en que cantamos juntos, tal vez no fuera la mejor cantante pero tú decías que cantaba igual que un ángel…Me reía cada vez que lo decías porque tú sabías cantar y tocar la guitarra como un profesional. Esa guitarra fue muy especial para ti, era el primer regalo que te había dado durante tu cumpleaños número 10, decías que no había ninguna igual.

Salgo de mis pensamientos y veo una pareja siendo tan cursis como nosotros algunas veces lo fuimos y mi mente me invade con la primera vez que nos dijimos te amo.

-Todo es especial cuando estoy a tu lado-me dijiste-Te amo Alice.

-También te amo-te contesté con las mejillas rojas, las palabras me habían salido de la boca como si mi corazón las quisiera decir sin necesidad de autorización. Me miraste y me besaste en la nariz, un pequeño juego tuyo. Te alegraste y más porque era la primera vez que yo te lo decía

Nuestras aventuras, risas, momentos juntos, solo tú y yo, no quería nada más. Hacías que mi vida fuera mucho mejor, más alegre y divertida. Muchos decían que nuestra relación era especial, de esas que parecen cuentos de hadas. No sólo éramos novios, también mejores amigos y eso ayudó a tener esa chispa. Aunque no todo era perfecto, nos llegábamos a pelear pero lo consideramos algo normal, además sabíamos solucionarlo. No había problema que no supiéramos arreglar.

Hasta que llegó aquella pelea.

¿Lo recuerdas? Cuando cumplimos 27 años, era nuestro aniversario. Habías organizado una cita sorpresa pero yo no podía salir del trabajo. Así que llevaste la sorpresa a la oficina. Ese día estaba estresada hasta el límite porque todavía no terminaba de editar el libro infantil que querían listo para presentarlo durante un evento, intentaba calmarme pero no pude y…exploté.

-¡Sorpresa mi amor! ¡Feliz aniversario!

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO TENÍA TIEMPO!-grité furiosa al ver mi escritorio lleno de comida.

-Pero Alice…Sólo un minuto.

-Sólo por hoy, te dije que por hoy no podía. Mañana pudimos hacer todo lo que querías, pero eso no te importa ¿verdad?, quieres hacer lo que quieras cuando quieras-seguí reclamando.

-Es nuestro aniversario y-me miraste fijamente demostrando tu enojo guardado por las veces en que había llegado tarde tan sólo este mes-¡ESTOY HARTO! YA PARECE QUE NO TENGO NOVIA.

-Eso nunca te importó.

-Claro que sí…Pero veo que a ti no.

-Sabías que no tenía tiempo-espeté.

-También yo pero lo arreglé para poder pasar tiempo juntos.

-Lamento que mi tiempo no sea tan fácil como el tuyo.

-Olvídalo-me dijiste bajando la mirada.

-Ya basta-suspiré- Vete a la casa llegaré más tarde.

Cuando dije eso tú te fuiste furioso y azotaste la puerta. Al escuchar ese sonido quise correr detrás de ti pero Tooth me dijo que era mejor darnos espacio y poder calmarnos.

-Con las emociones a flor de piel podemos hacer o decir cosas de las que nos podemos arrepentir después.

En ese momento empezó una tormenta de nieve, lo que me hizo recordar nuestro primer beso en aquel restaurante. Congelados por el frío y con las narices rojas buscando algo de calor...

-Nada en este mundo nos podrá separar-me prometiste.

Tooth me ayudó a terminar de editar para que me fuera a casa. Pero fue Cheshire quien me llevó a nuestro departamento, cuando vi las luces apagadas me sentí peor, te había hecho enojar por una tontería…No quería perderte, Cheshire me preparó algo de té y fue cuando me puse a llorar, no aguantaba el pelear contigo y más por algo tan absurdo en un día especial.

Cheshire me quiso consolar pero yo no lo quería a él a mi lado, te quería a ti.

-Tranquila cabeza hueca, todo se arreglará.

Sin más se marchó…

Te llamé pero no me contestabas, lo entendí, estabas molesto. Recibí una llamada de Jamie a mitad de la noche, me explicó que estabas con él y que no me preocupara.

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien, son ustedes, no pueden romper por algo así.

-Gracias Jamie, cuídalo-le dije antes de despedirme.

-Claro que sí. Oye…él te ama y mucho

-Lo sé…Y yo también lo amo-dije antes de colgar.

Pero al día siguiente no sabía que nuestro mundo iba a cambiar de esa manera.

Te llamé esperando que ya estuvieras más relajado pero no me contestaste. Fui a terminar mis pendientes con la mente en las nubes, lo único que me despertó fue mi celular.

Era tu número…Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios

-Jack, perdón fui una tonta no debí…

-Señorita-me interrumpió una voz masculina.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Soy el doctor Phillips, lamento informarle que el joven Jackson Frost sufrió un accidente hoy en la mañana, necesitamos que venga al Hospital Central y por favor contacte a los familiares del joven. Su número era el más reciente y…Señorita… ¿está ahí? Es una emergencia…

-Voy para allá-susurré.

Mi corazón se detuvo, llamé a todos pero era como si yo no controlara mi cuerpo. Yo estaba ahí, realizando esas acciones pero era como si estuviera en modo automático.

Llegué al hospital con ayuda de mi amigo Cheshire, él era lo único que evitaba que me volviera a bloquear. Al llegar al hospital corrí buscando a quien fuera para obtener información sobre tu estado.

-Busco al joven Frost-dije con la voz temblorosa.

-Está en terapia intensiva, lo siento, no puede verlo.

-Por favor-supliqué con lágrimas en los ojos.

Quería verte, escuchar tu voz, sentir tu tacto…Pero no podía por el estúpido protocolo y lineamientos. Cheshire me calmó, incluso pidió que prepararan sedantes por si me ponía agresiva.

Estaba hecha añicos, temblaba y no paraba de llorar. Cheshire intentaba calmarme pero no podía hacer algo. A los 15 minutos llegaron todos los demás.

Bunny, Norte, Meme, Tooth y Jamie. Todos listos para brindar su apoyo y ver que su amigo estuviera bien.

El doctor me llamó y me dijo que podía verte. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y casi corrí hacia tu habitación.

La imagen me destrozó, te vi conectado a varias máquinas, parte de tu cuerpo vendada y la otra parte con heridas. Mis ojos se humedecieron y me senté a tu lado, agarré tu mano. Me acerqué a tu frente y te di un beso en la nariz.

-Jack, no me hagas esto…No me dejes-te supliqué con la voz entrecortada mientras mis lágrimas mojaban tu rostro- Te amo mi amor, despierta por favor, te prometo que iremos a donde quieras y no me volveré a enojar contigo. Por favor… no te mueras…Te amo… perdóname, fui una tonta al gritarte por algo así-sollocé.

Estuve sentada tratando de ver que despertaras, no sabes cuánto añoré poder ver tus ojos azules y juro que por un momento los vi. Llamé a los doctores a gritos, me quise quedar para que lo primero que viera cuando despertaras fueran tus ojos pero ellos me pidieron que saliera.

Salí con una sonrisa rota, sabía que te ibas a recuperar pero debía mantenerme serena hasta que los doctores lo confirmaran.

-Familiares y amigos del joven Frost-todos nos levantamos-Lo lamento mucho.

Mi cuerpo perdió toda su fuerza y caí. Todo lo que los doctores dijeron no lo podía procesar. Mis lágrimas no paraban, era un valle de lágrimas del cual no podía salir. Todos nuestros recuerdos pasaron frente a mis ojos como si fuera yo la que hubiera muerto.

Mis amigos me abrazaron y me apoyaron en todo. El sepelio fue una tortura. No podía imaginar mi vida sin ti. Cuando bajaron el ataúd mi corazón se fue contigo, lloré y lloré.

Un pensamiento cruzó mi mente al recordar la muerte de mi familia.

-Todos los que amo mueren de una manera violenta-sollocé mientras Cheshire me abrazaba-Y murió odiándome...Todo fue mi culpa-mi llanto incrementaba al igual que la nieve.

-¡Claro que no!-espetó Bunny-Él nunca te odiaría, ni hoy ni nunca.

-Pero…

-No Alice, nunca pienses eso…A Jack no le gustaría verte así mi niña-me dijo Tooth.

Después me mudé por un tiempo a Londres, gracias a mi compañía. Intenté volver a sonreír pero no podía, te habías llevado mi risa. Me costó tiempo pero poco a poco fue aceptando que ya no éramos nosotros, era yo.

Volví a nuestro hogar hace un año, vi nuestras fotografías y juré que iba a mantener nuestras promesas, sé que lo hubieras querido. Que siguiera adelante.

Aunque aquí estoy, después de 5 años de tu muerte regresé a tu tumba. La miro mientras la nieve enfría más mi cuerpo.

Llevo una pequeña carta que escribí hace unos días. En ella escribo todos mis arrepentimientos de esa noche, suplico por otra oportunidad y nuevas promesas para los dos.

-En otra vida Jack, estaremos juntos…Te lo prometo mi amor-digo mientras deposito la carta junto a un lirio morado.

Mis palabras fueron silenciadas por el viento y sin más me marché a casa, esperando que en otra vida podamos estar juntos, vivir nuestro amor y no tener que despedirnos de una manera tan trágica.

En otra vida en la que sea tu chica y tú seas mi chico…

* * *

¿Qué les parece? ¿Les gustó? Normalmente no me gusta escribir historias tristes sin un final alegre pero que más da. Espero que les haya gustado y hasta la próxima.

 ** _Sakufannel_**


End file.
